User talk:Wilycub
Welcome! Hi Wilycub! Welcome to the Thundercats Lair Wiki. We're glad to have you here. :-) MissTique (talk) 08:33, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the ThunderCats Lair Wiki, If you need any help or have a question, please leave me a message. Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thundercats (1980s) VHS and DVDs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MissTique (talk) 04:38, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Toy navigation section Hi, just a quick message to say, 'Nice Job' on the toy navigation section. Looks really good! Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:42, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Do You Need Any Support ot Help? Evening :) Do you need any support or help with the toy pages? I'm trying get the navigation menu sorted at the moment, currently locations, but I'm always around if you need me. If you spot anything that doesn't seem right, please let me know. For example, I've done a bit of tiddying up on the season 3 and 4 episodes pages, as the information on there needs polishing and is not ready for releasing. I tend to add things in batches, so sometimes i forget I've added things and don't get around to making them look good. But it's coming together now! I think the layout of the wiki looks reasonable good now, compared to others! Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:39, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Do You Need Any Support ot Help? the pages your building seem to be fine and very much in-keeping with rest of the wiki :) Stargate TL1 (talk) 05:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Thank you for all your contributions to this wiki. Even though I might mention everything you do, I'm well aware of the contributions you have made to this wiki. I was discussing with MissTique about giving you admin access, both because she knows you personally and the contributions you have made. I'm only intending to have 3 to 5 Admins, including myself and MissTique. If you don't want this role, I understand and can offer you other access roles within the wiki. Have a good night, Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Access You are now have administrator access and thank you for accepting the role! RE: RE: Access Your welcome! if you need anything, just whistle! Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Interesting Piece i found this today and thought you might be interested... http://www.thundercatslair.org/2014/07/promotional-mumm-ra-package-surfaces/ ThunderCats 2011 Toys I've started the pages for the ThunderCats 2011 toy range, which is mostly official 'Product Descriptions' and officially released photos. I know you have been working on the Toy section, so I hope you didn't mind... http://thundercats-ho.wikia.com/wiki/Bandai_Toys#ThunderCats_2010s_Bandai_toys Feel free to change anything you want! Also some of the pics need adjusting, but I've run out of energy tonight! Stargate TL1 (talk) 15:31, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: 2011 Thundercats Toys As long as you didnt mind me adding things. But your welcome to change anything you don't want or like :) & the pages you have been adding look very good! Pictures really help to make the page look better. Anyway, I'm gonna get back to the episode pages, as there is plenty to do! Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) unreleased thundercat toys i was checking some of the ThunderCats toys that were not released today. I didn't relise there was so many toys that didn't get released. I especially liked the Feliner! It nearly gave the GI JOE Space Shuttle a run for it's money in size... http://www.planetdiecast.com/hwdphotos/originals/12130/1173/defiant.jpg I wonder what they had planned with the Purple Mumm-Ra? Maybe it had somethiung to do with the showm if it hadn't been cancelled or finished. & before i forget again, do you have Skype? I'm creating different Skype rooms, so once we start getting more wiki contributers, thay can communicate on there! MissTique has already joined! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:56, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Facebook Page/YouTube Page Evening :) We now have a Facebook and YouTube channel for our wiki. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwHM6i9w6TpdWw0kkRT92Zg https://www.facebook.com/pages/ThunderCats-HO-Wiki/342094985942555 Hopefully, we can use these to promot our wiki, while having some fun on there! Maybe creating videos for the toys, comics etc etc :) I'm hoping to start promoting our wiki soon, so we can start attracting more contributers. Changes have also been made to improve our google search ratings. Before i forget, you can find me on Skype by searching for jofreidr beinir (username) or Waje406@aol.com (email) Hope youn good Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Badges I've made some badges for the toy section, but i might adjust some or create some addition badges in the coming weeks. Sorry, if I haven't been very chatty recently, but this wiki has got a lot of things done and sorted the past week. Thank you for continued work on the toy section. Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:26, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Toys Nice job on the Toys section today! It's continues to get better and better :) Next Saturday, I'm going to make our wiki known to the outside world. While new visitors will be good, keep an eye out for any vandals, as I'm expecting one or two people to be unhappy at our wiki's existence. I'm going to post our wiki on ThunderCat forums, toy forums, 80s cartoon forums etc etc. I'm also going to get the Youtube and Facebook section up and running. We can do some interesting and exciting things there, which will make us stand-out even more. Hope your good Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back! & don't worry about things. sometimes real life takes over your life. i haven'y been around as much over the last few weeks, as I've been tied up with work and going back to university. Just getting my head above water. & thank you for giving things to MissTique, who has been adding things. If you need anything, please drop me a message. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 06:03, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Bottom Nav Boxes Hi! Yeah sure absolutely! Go for it! :-) I had planned to do the Navboxes for all the different sections but was just waiting for the sections to have enough pages. But I think now we do have sufficient pages in the Toys section. Let me know if you need any help. MissTique (talk) 16:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Just a quick message to say, have a great Christmas! & thank you for everything you have done for this wiki! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Making myself known Hi. I'm just making myself known to the Admin on this wiki before I start making some edits. While I know very little about Wiki code, StargateTL1 has assured me that this doesn't matter, as I can learn as I go along. I'll be mainly fixing any spelling/grammar errors to begin with, & then go from there. If you have any questions, please let get in touch. Jessica (--Thunderian (talk) 11:26, December 25, 2014 (UTC)) You're doing a great job! Hi Wilycub! I just wanted to tell you that both Stargate and I are very impressed by the great job that you have been doing here. Thank you and keep up the awesome work! :-) And if there's any problem, please feel free to contact either myself or Stargate. Have a great day! :-) MissTique (talk) 15:43, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi Wilycub Just a quick message to check everything is okay and there are no issues. Thank you for all your contributions, as they always improve the pages on this wiki. If you need anything, just let me know. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 22:47, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Good Work Thank you for your efforts to promote our wiki! Hopefully a little push on the ThunderCats Facebook page will give us a little push. If I can be of any help or support, please let me know. I'll be around more over the coming weeks. Jeff RE: Link Posted Brilliant work WilyCub. Thank you for your hard work! More people will get too see our dedication and fantastic content, which is growing every day. you have played a big role in growing our welcoming wiki --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:43, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Front Page Fantastic! It's good to create a relationship with any part of the ThunderCats community, especially ThunderCats.org. Anyway they'd place a link to our wiki somewhere on there website? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC) RE Sound fair enough to me. I'm working on creating some video for our youtube channel, which will help boost our wiki. i was think of creating some toys videos, using images. i could do with your help, in a few months, as you the main toy guy around here. But only if you have the time. it would mainly be images i'd need. Speaking of toys, have you seen the new Lunataks figures by Barbarossa Art? I was thinking about creating a section for these types of toys. What do you think? Important message I've replied to your important message. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 12:26, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Important message I have a day free, so I'll start laying down the foundations for everything. Time is a challenge at the moment, due to work and my uni course, but I'll do everything i can. If you have any issues, including with what I'm doing, please let me know. We have to move fast, so i will not take offense to anything. I'll do my best though --Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message I'm already creating portal squares, and laying page foundations. I will add images next. Fast mass production is what I'm good at! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Portal Button and Images I've finished adding the portal buttons; including their images. I know I've missed a few characters and creatures along the way, but it's a decent start. I'm gonna go and have a little break. need anything, I'll be around till late. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Pictures I'll add more pictures to the character profile pictures later. Do we have a time scale we have to sorted by, or just getting it done. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:17, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Pictures I'll try add bits throughout the day. yesterday i had a free day, so could get a decent chunk done. But I'll try to add bits throughout the day, which will soon add up! & your doing really well to get up to 8 pages done each day. Hopefully some of the smaller characters will be easier and quicker to complete. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Quotes I was thinking we should leave the character quotes for now, unless they have already been written, and get on with everything else. we can come back to them, once the 2011 sections is more complete, or at least has more content. RE: Another important message I'm gonna need my own ThunderCat symbol in the sky at this rate, lol. I'll keep checking my email address. Whatever the news, which sounds good, thank you for everything you have done so far. I'll let you know about the discussion we have. In relation to the quotes, I'm just looking at ways of speeding things up, while still making the pages look good. I'll remove the heading for quotes on each page, unless they have already been written. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) thank you thank you for everything you have done over the last few days. Sorry I've been unable to do anything tonight. I've been planning lesson, so the next couple of weeks a little easier. I'll add pictures later tonight. I've not received an email from our other friends yet, but I'll keep an eye on my email. If possible, could you send me an email, so i know what it's about. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Message I've read your email and will reply as soon as i get my head around somethings. But i should be possible, with a few technical issues, if we went down that route. &don't apologize. You can't help the fact I have a busy life. You can only ask if i can do something, & I'll do what i can from there. Considering everything, however, we have made good progress. Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Apologize Sorry, I've been missing in action the last few days. I have been overloaded with work. Has everything been going okay? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:33, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Top Navigation Bar Hi Wily! I have changed the Top Navigation bar like you wanted. Let me know if there's anything else you need! :-) MissTique (talk) 09:01, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm still around Hello. I'm still around. I'm working from 7am to 10pm most weekdays, & spend the weekend planning. We have had a new member join, called EYEOFTHUNDERA. They haven;t made an edit yet, but I'll keep an eye out! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:08, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic Work Fantastic work on the 2011 section. I'm keeping an eye on things, even thought i mightn't be doing much. I'm snowed underneath with work at the moment. I work from 6am to 10pm most days. I'll be able to do a few things on Thursday night. Only a few more months! 1600 Pages! Wow! Congrats to you guys for reaching 1600 pages. That is a massive achievement! Well done! :-) I'm sorry I haven't been around much. Things have been crazy at work! But it should all settle down very soon. I have some really cool ideas for the wiki which I will get to work on very soon. I also need to continue adding stuff to the 80's section. MissTique (talk) 04:29, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello The guys from ThunderCat.org have asked for a list of 15 characters, so they can start transferring information and creating artwork. Your more on-top of this information, so you probably the best person to provide this list. They have also mentioned our partnership on their webpage and Facebook page. Are things going okay? Work is owning my life at the moment (15 hour days). I'm about, if only a little tired. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 23:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi I hope everything is okay. Only another 10 weeks until I've finished my course and i get my life back! :) If you need anything, I'm still around. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:14, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hope you are doing well. I'm less than 2 months from finishing my hibernation. Sorry it's been a while, but my job has owned every aspect of my life. Could you let Thundercats.org know I'll be back in about 6 weeks and I'll start to contribute. Keep it contact. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 00:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi Just over a month and I'll get my life back. Worst time i could have been overwhelmed with work, but i've got things to add. Could you let the people know at thundercats.org, i'll be around in just over a month. Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:48, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm back Hi. I've finished my course and I'm back. I'll start contributing to the wiki by the end of the week. Are you okay? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:11, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Formatting enhancements What do you think of this formation enhancement? http://thundercats-ho.wikia.com/wiki/Exodus I will not tell you what I've done, as i want to see if you can spot it? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 15:06, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Return Hello. Don't worry about not being around so much recently. I wasn't around for a while due to work myself. I added the heading logos befoe i went away. I'm pleased you liked them aswel. I'll be adding images to the episode pages, over the next week. Is everything okay with you? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:40, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi I hope your are good. I took a little trip to France/Spai, as I need to take some personal time and get some prespective on life. While I have been hoping in and out of the country, I have also set-up an online eBay shop to help pay the bills. But i'm back in the country now, so I'm here again, Gonna start doing things tomorrow. Hope you are good! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hi, just a quick message to say I hope you have a great Christmas and thanks for everything you have done this year. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 12:24, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Goodnews Hi. If you type 'Thundercats Wiki' into google, we are now appearing second in the search. Also, I have been organising things in the background, like catagorising templates. Just incase you thought I wasn't around, as Wikia doesn't show that activity or changes. Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Excellent Work Excellent work with toys for the 2011 series! Stargate TL1 (talk) 11:41, April 2, 2016 (UTC) RE RE: Excellent Work You are welcome. I've been working on the 'Uncatogorised Templates' and some background stuff, but them contributions are generally hidden from other users. I'm self-enployed now, as my previous job owned my life. I've invested alot of time setting up my buisness, but it's beginning to settle-down now. Is there anything you think should be added or is missing on here? I want to start filling out the epsidoes and comics pages, so they are more complete. Also, I contacted mark from ThiunderCats. org about contributing to the website (access etc etc), but no-one has got back to me. Do you know what is going on over there? Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:19, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Access In relation to access, I don't know. I asked Mark about access a couple of times, but he never replied (as far as I'm aware). I created an account myself, but I don't think this has access. I might be wrong. I have a large amount of content for the comic section, so I'm going to start adding them over the coming month. I've got information for the epsidoe pages, but I'm not the best at writing 'Plots'. Do you know, when do the new line of ThunderCats toys start being released? Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:00, April 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: 1650 Pages reached! Morning. I noticed we had reached 1650. That is nearly double the other ThunderCats wiki :) I've been spell checking/grammer checking pages and removing catorgorising the unorganised templates. I've also started doing things to the comic sections. If you need any support, just give me a shout. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 00:14, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Content add content to anywhere on the wiki at the moment. my buisness is settling down, so i'll be on here (when it's not sunny outside). although, anything you can add to the later seasons of ThunderCats would be good. The content you've added so far looks good. i hope you didn't mind me grammar / spelling checking. Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:00, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello How are things? I'm bake from Australlia and living in the UK. As you can see, I've started adding content. Thanks for keeping things running around here. Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:03, January 15, 2017 (UTC) RE: RE: Hello I'd keep working on the episode pages at the moment, as long as you're happy too. I've started adding content to the Marvel Comics UK pages. It's just going to take me month to get the main things added. I'm just re-familarising myself with wiki formating again. Has becoming apart of Fandom changed anything? Also, have we had any new contributors? Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:16, January 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: RE: Hello Yeah, many of the pages episode pages were created and then filled up as we went along. And we seem to be getting more visitors each day. According to admin tool, we are getting between 200 and 300 visitors each day. i just wish we showed up in google search as our wiki is better visually and content wise (mostly or potentially). I'm going to keep adding content to comics section each day (generally), including the new comic series by DC. I'm just adding preview page scans and some general information. Once I've completed that, I'll the go back and add more detailed content. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:36, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Adding Episode Screenshots No probs. Will do. Keep up the great work! :-) MissTique (talk) 15:47, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Season 2 Good work on completing season 2. And you would think they would have figured out away of just dropping images into pages by now. It's a basic tool these days. It's almost like they don't want people to start adding lots of images too easily. I've been away for a few days and only got back tonight. Going to start adding more content tomorrow. If i get the chance, I'll add some images to pages aswel. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 23:53, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Caro administrador. Não foi minha vandalizar sua página, mas não sei o que acontece que quando edito ou escrevo algo, por alguma razão a mensagem escrita não aparece. Mesmo que eu passe a mensagem em inglês ela simplesmente não é visualisada.. Dear administrator. It was not mine to vandalize your page, but I do not know what happens when I edit or write something, for some reason the written message does not appear. Even if I give the message in English it is simply not visualized. Official Summaries Should the CAPS LOCKING on the official summaries be adjusted?Animayhemcom (talk) 01:38, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Brilliant Work Brilliant work! I'm jusyt going through the pages and you've done alot. They are looking far better. I also like the blue thundecat logo bullet point. Nice touch. I've been away for just over a month (France), so i've only been keeping an eye on things. I only got back at the weekend. Do you other visual suggestions? Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:12, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply Thank you. Just got home from the sun. Been having rehearsals, as I perform shows with fire in my spare time. Has Mistique been around much? Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:39, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi I'm back in Liverpool today for the summer :) And well done on helping the wiki reaching 1900 pages. We'll soon be back at 2000 pages. I'll start contributing again now i have laptop access :) I've been keeping an eye on the place, but we haven't had an vadals or anything like that have we? Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:12, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Spanish= Well that sounds a little random, at least things got sorted, lol. I'm just looking through pages at the moment, seeing what changed / improved. Stargate TL1 (talk) 22:17, June 9, 2017 (UTC) CosmoCats Nice work on the CosmoCats section! You might have noticed, but I'm beginning work on the comic section, including the new DC Comics. I'm BACK, Hooooooooooo!!! Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:48, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Created an organised mess When ever I feel like I'm seeing the end in the long distance, I seem to realise there is more things to be added. But I'm beginning to get the structure and information added, even if I feel like I've created a mess. This is an example of the page, although I need to improve the format by adding plot and info-boxes for characters rather than a list... http://thundercats-ho.wikia.com/wiki/ThunderCats:_The_Return_1 --Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:32, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re:Created an organised mess I think those pages were created in the very early days of the wiki. I'd forgptten about them. I'll just rob anything useful from them and then delete. Make sense? My wiki editing style can seem very scatter gun in the beginning, as i have about 10 things going on. Perhaps i should be more focused, lol. But it'll look good when I'm finished. Also, I noticed the other ThunderCats Wiki had tried (badly) to copy the format of our comic setions, lol. They've layed out the images like ours, but lack 'clicking on links' ability (both on images and text). Our wiki contains or will contain far more information. While our traffic / visits is improving, i just wish some of their editors would move over here. Our wiki is better in my opinion, which includes both content and vistual appeal. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:44, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Re:Created an organised mess Yeah, having lots of people editing would make monitoring a bigger job. And considering there are generally only 3 people, I think we’ve all done an excellent job. Alternatives have been going for longer, have far more people editoring and have not achieved what we’ve achieve here. But I agree, our formatting style might seem a little intimidating sometimes. I just wish people would give it ago though, as it’s not actually that hard. Take me, I have VERY limited wiki knowledge, but I haven’t caused the wiki to explode… yet! I’m going to started copying some of information and then deleting any unwanted duplicate pages. It should be minimal. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:51, June 26, 2017 (UTC) He-Man/ThunderCats: Original Artwork I've been given all original artwork scans for issues 1 - 4 of the He-Man/ThunderCats comics, including development designs and un-used cover designs by the artist :) I'm also waiting for scans for issues 5 to 6 :) Contacting the artist is sometimes worth while :) It's going to make these pages look extra specials with 100+ images, including these un-published covers :) He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Cover 1 - He-Man.jpg He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Cover 1 - Lion-O.jpg He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Cover 1 - Mum-Ra.jpg He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Cover 1 - Skeletor.jpg He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Sketch - 1 - Mumm-Ra & Mutants.jpg He-Man - ThunderCats - Unpublished Sketch - 1 - Skeletor & Team.jpg Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:27, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Watermark What do you think about this Watermark? Stargate TL1 (talk) 22:45, June 29, 2017 (UTC) My Week's Plan for this Wiki My plan this coming week includes: *comtinue to improving comic sections *delete duplicate pages, once their useful information has been transfered. *Overhaul the literature page, as the format and user-friendlyness is lacking. I want pages in this area to have far better access ability. Also going to do something very similar for the merchandise sections, as the toy section you've built-up should be more promintent role. But, how much I acheive this week depends up my real-life workload. I'll do my best to acheive these targets though. Stargate TL1 (talk) 15:08, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: My Week's Plan for this Wiki ThunderCata 2011 needs a little love. Just don't disappear to far down the 'red link' rabbit hole. We might not see you again :) And i should be okay, thank you. I just need to keep slogging away and adding content. The 'Maze of Infinity' (aka the comic section) has to have ending point sooner or later! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:55, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Copying and selling on eBay Hi. I became aware of this problem 2 days ago and have been investigating our choices before contact you. I know he's copied our text, but has this person copied our images? According to eBay, you are allowed to use images from wiki's in your listing, but I don't know if this extends to the actual items you are selling. If it does infringe upon our ownship-rights, I don't know if eBay will do anything, as wiki's are classed as open community source websites. I'm just in eBay disscion board getting advice. Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:17, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hello. I haven't disappeared. I've had a lovely summer cold and II've been busy with work. I'll have some free time again tomorrow or the weekend. I'm also going to report that eBay seller. It's taken me a while, as our rights aren't very clear. I'll let you know how I get on. Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:23, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Travelling Hi. Hope everything is okay. I had the last minute opportunity to go travelling around South America for 6+ months. We were living the no-mad life-sytle, so limited internet connection at best. It's a hard way to travel and live, but makes you appreciate everything you have in life. Dangerous at times, but brrilliant experience! Is everything okay? Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:16, March 11, 2018 (UTC)